<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>哀愁的预感 by TiTiGS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356769">哀愁的预感</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiTiGS/pseuds/TiTiGS'>TiTiGS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 战后</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:01:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiTiGS/pseuds/TiTiGS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>私设：桂没有当假朗普，本人非常×100讨厌这个设定。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsura Kotarou/Sakata Gintoki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>哀愁的预感</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>谁也无法否认，这个世纪疯狂，没人性，腐败，可是桂小太郎始终没有放弃。不管旁人怎么说，他一直抱有着在外人看来傻乎乎的天真和惊人的理想主义，这点他倒是与某个笑声很大的人相像。他不是没有灰心过，毕竟他不是一旦被设定目标便勇往直前的机器人，只是他身旁空无一人，实在不好绝望。<br/>
桂最近常想起还在书塾里的日子。银时自信又天真地说要做他的将军，高杉也露出浅浅的微笑。这记忆就像空心的玻璃球，不知从何处折射了光足以让他度过江户黎明前的黑暗，却在他抵达之时破碎一地，变成了戳穿他心脏的利器。<br/>
他清楚高杉和银时的事，或者说他们根本没准备瞒着谁。他常去万事屋，因此注意到了银时身上不时出现的痕迹。他没恋爱过，不代表他看不出。<br/>
每当这时他心里总是酸涩，像误食了夏天没熟的青杏。只单单想感受，却不愿一一说明。<br/>
他总希望银时快乐，彼时还只有老师的死要面对，此时却不得不接受更多。<br/>
桂从没感到愧疚——他也喜欢老师，甚至可以称之为爱，却也及不上他对银时的万分之一，所以他要见到江户的黎明，而不是毁灭或被困在过去。<br/>
也许人的感情确有定数，用光了就算枯竭。<br/>
人与人之间就是这样，话语和碰触构成了眼中百分之九十九的对方，就算知道对方做不到，却也为此欢欣雀跃。<br/>
桂敲敲万事屋的门，听到稳定的脚步声，就知道银时没有出去喝酒。拉开门，银时只是冷静地点头，转身，重新坐回沙发看他的JUMP。<br/>
桂将带来的草莓牛奶倒进他从柜子里拿出的玻璃杯里，放在银时面前，一言不发地看着他。<br/>
他想起自己对伊丽莎白说武士不该喝草莓牛奶这样的东西，却突发奇想端起银时喝过的杯子。<br/>
舌尖的甜味让他想起多年前，自己和银时拿着老师给的钱去镇上采买生活用品。桂借着乖巧可爱的外表省下了一盒牛奶钱，下一秒就被银时拿去真的买了牛奶。<br/>
他拿着买好的东西跟在撕开纸盒仰头喝牛奶的银时身后，看着他因为满足而眯起的眼睛和无论何时都蓬松的卷发，突然想要一辈子给他买草莓牛奶，如果他这样就会笑的话。<br/>
而后银时仿佛良心发现般回头，问他要不要喝。桂还没来得及回答，就被自作主张的银时灌了一口甜腻腻的草莓牛奶，溢出的粉红色液体糊在了桂嘴唇之上鼻子以下的部分，显得有些滑稽。似乎是看到一向整齐的桂露出了难得的呆滞表情，银时眦着牙“扑哧”笑了出来，又赶在桂开始长篇大论之前用手背帮他擦去牛奶。<br/>
纸盒撕开的部分被银时的口水浸湿变得有点软，桂的嘴唇刚好接触到了变软的纸盒，此刻后知后觉地脸颊发烫，连带着嘴唇擦过银时凉凉的手背的份。<br/>
银时只当他是被自己戏弄，抬起手好心情地舔了舔手背上的牛奶。<br/>
桂，他说，转头看着目光变得不那么坚定的桂，像个老成的大人一般，你也要学着放松一点嘛。<br/>
往事让舌尖的草莓牛奶多了点苦艾的气息，桂放下杯子，重新将目光聚集到银时身上。<br/>
他怀念对着自己没有分寸的银时，即使他常常被噎得说不出话，总好过没话讲。<br/>
苦闷是一扇窗，让桂小太郎看到了时间的无穷，所以他明白自己的无足轻重。他不清楚银时看到了什么，因为他从来不说，于是桂也不问。他想要银时看到和自己相同的东西，却也怕他看到，其实是怕他看得太透。<br/>
银时活着，就只是活着，活着就已经让他竭尽全力。要活得开心就要忘性大，还要运气。银时一个也不具备。<br/>
“我说。”银时放下漫画，端起面前的玻璃杯，“天天往银桑这里跑，难道是有什么委托吗？”<br/>
他懒洋洋地喝着草莓牛奶，开着无关紧要的玩笑，桂却感到心收紧了。<br/>
王尔德说，爱情源于欺骗自己。桂的爱情源于诚实，他看清了银时不爱自己的真相，却执拗地不愿放弃。<br/>
“我只是来见你。”<br/>
两人又陷入沉默，桂却不觉得难过，至少银时没有说不需要这样的话。<br/>
沉默没有持续太久，银时起身，走向桂小太郎。<br/>
桂听到自己的心脏在跳动，大脑却出现了某种哀愁的预感，就像地震前的反应。<br/>
银时坐在他身边，轻轻靠近他，闭眼吻上了他的嘴唇。<br/>
桂轻柔地回应他，似乎害怕将他弄碎。<br/>
然而仅仅过了几秒，银时便后退结束了这个并不掺杂欲望的吻。<br/>
他只是睁眼看着桂。桂在他眼里看到了悲伤，看到了毁灭，独独没有看到自己，他早就接受这个事实，却还是会忍不住难过，像被轻轻一绊，跌倒了。<br/>
他站起身，整理并未凌乱的外套。他想说什么，却只是张了张嘴。他最终定了定心神，走出万事屋。<br/>
桂站在路灯下，看着登势楼上亮着的孤灯，决定回去看看伊丽莎白是不是还醒着。<br/>
他突然很想玩UNO。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>冲动的产物。<br/>以下美妙的句子化用/引用自张怡微老师的《试验》：</p><p>银时活着，就只是活着，活着就已经让他竭尽全力。要活得开心就要忘性大，还要运气。银时一个也不具备。</p><p>喜欢可以评论~<br/>Comment if u like it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>